Ratchet's Prodigy
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Ratchet has a new assistant, a young femme called Kickstart, the two become close friends with Ratchet teaching her on the job. She likes him because he is kind and wise. He likes her because she is a good listener and doesnt do stupid or irrational things... but what happens when Dreadwing comes in severely injured? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story about Dreadwing and Ratchet and includes my OC Kickstart, I am taking requests as of now! XXX**

"Dreadwing!" the name echoed through the halls of the _Nemesis_. Lord Megatron did not sound happy with his SIC today, though in all honesty, it was rare for the decepticon leader to sound happy any day. One thing was for sure though, whatever Megatron wanted with Dreadwing, it would not be good. Heavy footsteps met in a darkly lit corridor. "Twice you have failed me Dreadwing, and still you believe you are worthy of being my second in command" It was clear from his tone that he was having to hold back from shouting. "M-my lord, I-" he was silenced by a right hook to his face followed by more punches and kicks until the blue jet was on the cold, hard floor, leaking energon and shaking with pain. The sound of a fusion cannon powering up was heard soon after, followed by a small gasp and the cannon firing. The poor mech was thrown from the _Nemesis_ a moment later, still online, but only barely.

Back at the autobot base Ratchet was currently telling Kickstart how to seal off damaged fuel lines "And that is why bots need field medics, if they didn't get this treatment shortly after receiving the wound they could 'bleed out' as the humans say" A moment later Optimus walked in "Ratchet, Kickstart, it is time for patrol, Ratchet, you will be going to Detroit to find Agent Fowler who is currently in a meeting and Kickstart, you will be patrolling the surrounding area, looking for any sign that the decepticons may be in the area" both nodded to their leader before transforming and driving off.

Everything was going in her favour, no sign of the cons at all. Kickstart was so relieved, she really hated fighting and to be honest would probably leave the cons alone so long as they weren't causing any trouble. She began to head back to base when she heard a loud crash to her back left. Skidding to a stop she adjusted the mirrors on her alt mode (Corvette z06) she saw the retreating form of the _Nemesis_ on the horizon and…. DREADWING! Laying in a pool of his own energon. Transforming, she quickly moved to his side. He was laying on his back, optics offline in agony, he was covered in energon from a huge hole in his left side just below his chest. He really was a sorry sight and clearly needed immediate medical care, but would she be allowed to help him? He was still a con right?

"Kickstart to Optimus"

"Go ahead Kickstart"

"We've got a downed decepticon, do I have permission to give him medical support?"

"Who is it and how badly damaged are they"

"Dreadwing, hes leaking pretty bad…"

"Stabilize him and bring him back to base"

"Understood, Kickstart out"

She ended the communication and immediately began to seal off all fuel and energon lines to try and stop the leaking, he was so lucky that Ratchet had told her how to do this literally before she left or he would have had no chance. As soon as she was done she commed for a ground bridge. Bulkhead came through and carried Dreadwing carefully inside to Ratchet in the medbay. His look changed from plain to extremely worried as soon as the con was brung into the med bay, now he realised just how bad the con was, he realised he would need his prodigy's help. They worked quickly to fix him while he was out and eventually after hours of major surgery, Dreadwing was given the clear. All that was left now was to wait until he woke up and ask him what had happened.

**So whaddya think? I know I keep starting new fics but I swear these plot bunnies are absolutely EVERYWHERE! I'm not updating much just now because I am in the 5****th**** year at secondary school and I have Highers to be thinking of. But I promise to update all my stories very soon XX**

**REVIEWS ARE AWSOME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 2 of Ratchet's Prodigy! I'm so happy, I had a music assessment on Renaissance music and I actually passed *screams with joy* ok back to the story, I am having a battle with who Kickstart will end up with… Ratchet, Dreadwing, Bumblebee. YOU CAN HELP MAKE THIS DECISION BY REVIEWING! Reviews are loved muchly. Xx **

Dreadwing P.O.V

(Medbay)

My optics were slow to online, and when they did, I immediately regretted it. The pain shooting through every one of my circuits was enough to cause me to groan in agony. But soon the pain subsided to an aching throb, and when it did, I took the opportunity to look at my surroundings. There was another 2 medical berths, obviously I was in a Medbay, however, this one was spotless and lightly coloured. Clearly I was not on board the _Nemesis_ any longer. This could only mean one thing… I must be in the autobot base. What I couldn't understand though was the reason they had helped me. As far as they knew, I was the decepticon SIC, much hated and feared enemy of the Autobots. Why would they suddenly decide to save me. I became aware of another presence in the room, so I looked to my left and saw a small white femme with gold highlights. She was in recharge sitting next to my berth, leaning on it with her helm in her crossed arms. She looked to be around the same age as the autobot scout. I moved my hand to tap her slightly on the arm, causing her to stir slightly before jolting awake and falling backwards off the crate she was sitting on with a yelp!

She looked back up at me in shock before footsteps were heard running in our direction, it was the autobot medic. He came running in and went straight to the femme, not even seeming to notice I was there, "are you alright Kickstart? What happened?" he asked the young femme who gave a slight chuckle in response before looking at me again" Oh nothing, I just didn't expect our patient to wake up as soon that's all" that was when the medic finally seemed to see me. He stared for a moment, perhaps to make sure I wasn't trying anything before he began asking questions and telling me what damage was done, "How are you feeling? You took some amount of time to fix, what happened to you?" I attempted to sit up and tell him but as soon as I tried, I was pushed back down and told to stay there or risk further injuring myself, so I did what I was told and told him from my position on my back, "I feel like I have been to the pits and back… as for how I ended up like that…. Megatron decided I had outlived my usefulness. I failed him on my mission to kill Arachnid and again when I attempted to acquire the Apex armour…" I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, I had failed my master. I deserved what I got and more. But when I looked up at the two Autobots their expressions were not full of hate or anger, they were full or sympathy and guilt. It confused me, yes, they were Autobots and Autobots were known for their kindness and caring nature, but why would they show anything like that towards me. I had done so many horrible things to them, I attempted to kill Prime. Twice … and yet, they saved me.

Kickstart P.O.V

When Dreadwing told Ratchet and I his story on how he ended up the way he did, we were shocked to say the least. How could Megatron do that to one of his most loyal followers? and Dreadwing was as loyal as they come. I felt guilty, I wasn't sure why exactly, maybe it was because I had once been in a similar predicament, but I escaped with the help of the Autobots before it escalated to anything near as severe as what Dreadwing had been through. "you know, the Autobots would always welcome you if you were willing to change your ways and accept us and the humans" Ratchet said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. Dreadwing looked shocked but grateful. "I would be honoured if you accepted me into your team. It has never been my intension to harm the humans, it just so happens that Megatron's orders sometimes involved them. Might I inquire about your wrecker Bulkhead, the last I heard he was in bad shape after Hardshell attacked him."

Bulkhead was in bad shape for quite a while but he was recovering quickly. " He's doing well, and if you give me some time to talk to Optimus, I'm sure we could arrange something" Ratchet answered in a kind tone. Hopefully Optimus would take to the idea of having the ex-con on the team. I was really excited about gaining a new member- I watched Ratchet walk out before looking back to Dreadwing who was smiling at me, I smiled back- perhaps even a new friend as well…

**So what do you guys think of Chapter 2? Leave your opinion in the form of a review ****. Oh and thank you to ****Screamer's girl**** and ****LunarShadowAngel**** for already reviewing! ****If you all continue to read this story and have any thoughts of how it could go I would love to hear about it, I'm all for new ideas as well *hint hint* **

**REVIEWS ARE AWSOME**


End file.
